Lucky
by daffodila
Summary: "Sasuke-kun, jika suatu hari nanti kau jatuh cinta, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"/Seandainya Sakura bisa memilih cinta pertamanya, Sasuke yang menyebalkan, jutek, dan tidak peka jelas tidak akan berada di dalam daftarnya. Ya, seandainya./"Sakura, lagu kesukaanmu itu—"/AU/Fluff?/Mind to RnR?:)


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings: AU, pendek, fluff(?)

Selamat membaca! :)

.

.

Memiliki tetangga sekaligus teman sepermainan adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Jika kesepian, hanya tinggal mengambil lima langkah ke samping rumah. Temui tetanggamu, lalu ajaklah ia bermain. Beres.

Hal ini dialami oleh Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka adalah tetangga semenjak mereka masih berada di dalam kandungan sang ibunda. Sepasang teman bermain yang tak terpisahkan. Begitu banyak hal yang sudah mereka lewati bersama. Jumlah lidi pada satu ikat sapu pun belum tentu bisa menyamakan banyaknya.

Saat berumur enam tahun, Sasuke sering kali memanjat dinding yang menjadi pembatas di antara halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Haruno saat malam hari. Katanya, ia mau memandang bintang bersama Sakura. Khawatir suatu hari nanti Sasuke bisa jatuh, akhirnya orangtua Sasuke dan Sakura sepakat untuk membangun pintu di sana. Sasuke sempat ditanyai mengapa tidak lewat depan saja, namun hanya sebuah gelengan merajuk yang menjadi jawaban.

Dan kini, Sasuke yang sudah berumur empat belas tahun selalu membeliakkan mata dan mendecak kesal ke arah pintu tersebut, lantaran berdirinya objek itu adalah salah satu bukti sifat konyolnya di masa kecil. Belum lagi Sakura yang menggodanya dengan sangat menyebalkan. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa pintu itu masih berguna. Kebiasaan memandang bintang masih berlanjut hingga sekarang, kendati tidak serutin dulu, hanya setiap Jumat dan Sabtu malam saja.

"Sasuke-kun, jika suatu hari nanti kau jatuh cinta, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Pandangan lurus Sasuke pada langit terputus. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tiba-tiba menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutnya aneh. Kedua alisnya ditautkan. Namun sayang, gadis berhelaian merah muda di sampingnya itu tidak memedulikan tatapan tanda tanya dari dirinya, melainkan tetap menanti sebuah jawaban.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak tau."

Sakura sontak menoleh ke arah tetangganya. Dipasangnya tatapan mencibir. "Huu dasar tidak romantis! Harus tau!"

"Hn." Sasuke membuang muka. Ditatapnya lagi kerlap-kerlip bintang di langit.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bangkit dari baringannya di atas rumput lantas menggoncang bahu Sasuke. Sasuke nampak tak acuh.

"Hn."

"Harus dijawab! Jika tidak..."

Sasuke segera melirik ke arah Sakura ketika sebuah ancaman menabuh gendang telinganya. Sakura sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda menggelitik, yang mana membuat Sasuke menahan napas dan segera bangkit.

"Oke, oke. Tidak, Sakura, jangan lakukan itu." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Kedua mata beriris hitamnya menerawang. "Apa ya... Mengingat hal-hal kecil tentang gadis itu, mungkin? Seperti lagu kesukaannya."

Antusiasme dalam diri Sakura memuncak. "Lalu?" katanya meminta lanjutan.

"Sudah."

Sayang beribu sayang, antusiasme Sakura ditendang jauh hingga ke dasar oleh Sasuke. "Ih, benar-benar tidak romantis!" gumam Sakura kesal.

Sasuke tak menanggapi gadis di sampingnya. Ia merapalkan puji syukur karena tak ada lagi kata-kata protes yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura. "Kau tidak mau tau kenapa aku bertanya begitu?" Namun ternyata keheningan itu tak bertahan lama.

"Aku memang tidak mau tau," jawab Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

Sakura mendecakkan lidah. "Menyebalkan!" gumamnya. Setelah itu tak ada suara lagi.

Sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal Sakura, Sasuke tahu keadaan macam apa yang tengah di hadapinya sekarang. Sakura sedang merajuk.

"Hn, kenapa?" tanyanya demi menghilangkan cemberut pada wajah Sakura.

"Nah, begitu dong! Sering melihat drama cinta di televisi membuat aku penasaran juga bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Sepertinya indah sekali." Sakura menjelaskan. Kedua bola mata beriris hijaunya berbinar.

Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh tanya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa mata Sakura bisa berbinar hanya dengan berbicara begitu._ Dasar perempuan_, gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

Dari rasa penasarannya terhadap jatuh cinta semenjak dua tahun yang lalu, Sakura sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bahwa tetangganya yang menyebalkan itulah yang akan menjadi cinta pertamanya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana, mengapa, dan sejak kapan. Seandainya saja ia bisa memilih siapa yang akan menjadi cinta pertamanya, nama Sasuke tidak akan berada di dalam daftarnya. Alasannya adalah ia sadar betul bahwa mencintai orang lain akan menjadi lebih mudah ketimbang mencintai Sasuke yang menyebalkan, jutek, dan tidak peka.

Baru Sakura ketahui bahwa jatuh cinta itu tidak selamanya indah. Buktinya adalah sekarang. Ia justru dilanda kegalauan karena merasa jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Status tetangga dan teman sepermainan dengan Sasuke tak akan pernah sama lagi.

Itu diakibatkan degupan jantungnya yang semakin kencang, cara bicaranya yang aneh, gerak-gerik salah tingkah, intruksi gila pada bibirnya yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, dan banyak hal abnormal lainnya yang muncul setiap kali Sasuke berada di dekatnya. Dan yang terburuk adalah Sakura harus berpura-pura bahwa semuanya normal.

Mata Sakura memandang gelisah ke arah langit, lalu ke arah pintu menuju halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sakura menunggu kedatangan Sasuke, namun di sisi lain ia tak mau Sasuke datang. Semuanya begitu bertolak belakang dan itu sungguh mengganggu.

Kegelisahan Sakura memuncak saat pintu terbuka. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu akan adanya seseorang yang memasuki halaman belakang rumahnya. Angin bertiup dari samping kanannya, menandakan adanya seseorang yang berbaring di sampingnya. Tanpa melirik pun Sakura sudah tahu itu siapa. Itu pasti Sasuke.

"Sakura," sapa Sasuke.

Sakura tak memutus pandangannya dari langit. "Hai, Sasuke-kun," gumamnya.

Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan gilanya. Jika terus menerus begini, ia yakin ia akan segera pingsan karena terkena serangan jantung dadakan. Kegugupan menyelimuti setiap inchi tubuh Sakura. Lidahnya terasa kelu, ia tak tahu mau bicara apa.

Dan rutinitas mereka di setiap Jumat dan Sabtu malam itu tidak berjalan sebagaimana biasanya. Malam ini tak ada si cerewet Sakura dan si jutek Sasuke. Tak ada perbedaan yang signifikan di antara keduanya. Sekarang mereka hanyalah dua sosok manusia yang mencintai keheningan.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Sakura merasa menjadi gadis aneh karena ketika namanya terlontar dari bibir Sasuke, ia merasa seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya serempak menjadi gugup. "Hm?"

Ada jeda sejenak. Suara tarikan napas Sasuke terdengar jelas. "Lagu kesukaanmu itu... Lucky yang dinyanyikan Jason Mraz dan Colbie Caillat, 'kan?"

"Kau mengingatnya, Sasuke-kun."

"Tentu."

Tepat saat itu juga benak Sakura memutar sebuah kilas balik saat dua tahun yang lalu, tepatnya ketika pertanyaan perihal cinta pertama kalinya terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia teringat akan jawaban Sasuke waktu itu. Sontak asanya melambung tinggi. Jangan-jangan...

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke menoleh menanggapi panggilan Sakura. Iris hijau milik Sakura dan iris hitam milik Sasuke saling bersirobok. "A-aku...," gumam Sakura.

"Hm?"

"A-aku juga mencintaimu."

Sakura menutup matanya lantaran malu. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Terkejut, Sakura membuka matanya dan segera ditutupnya lagi ketika merasakan bibir Sasuke menempel di atas bibirnya. Ternyata, jatuh cinta pada Sasuke bukanlah sesuatu yang salah dan jauh lebih indah dari yang pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

A/n:

Plot-nya gaje, ya? Nggak tau ini fluff apa nggak sih hahaha. Masih sedikit nggak pede sama tulisan soalnya... tapi agak mendingan dibanding kemaren-kemaren. Thanks buat yang semangatin secara sengaja atau pun nggak sengaja(?) :'''')

Tadinya mau buat ficlet tapi ternyata words-nya lebih dari 1k, ya jadinya gini. Hasil dari nggak bisa tidur ini tuh xD Oh ya, aku pake lagu Lucky karena liriknya agaknya pas aja sama SasuSaku di sini hehe ._.

Makasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini. Mind to review? :)


End file.
